


Финальная игра

by efinie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Локи не ожидал, что Тор раскроет правду так быстро.





	Финальная игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045242) by [kimmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Локи не ожидал, что Тор раскроет правду так быстро. Впрочем, наблюдая, как кулак брата летит к его лицу, Локи вынужден был признать, что, когда это было больше всего нужно, он всегда недооценивал Тора. От удара на языке появился густой привкус крови. Позволив изощренной иллюзии Одина исчезнуть, Локи ухмыльнулся Тору уже в собственном обличье, обнажив зубы, испачканные красным из-за рассеченной губы.

— Локи, — практически прорычал Тор, обхватывая и сжимая горло Локи. Не настолько плотно, чтобы действительно перекрыть доступ кислорода, но от обещанной этими руками расправы у Локи участилось дыхание. — Что ты наделал?

Ухмылка Локи расширилась, растянув ранку и заставив его тихонько зашипеть, а затем его лицо смягчилось, и улыбка полностью исчезла. В конце концов, это была самая важная часть, и Тор заслужил всю серьезность. 

— Брат, я спас тебе жизнь.

Пальцы на шее сжались на толику сильнее. Наблюдая за реакцией, Локи еще более обмяк в хватке и поднял руки, мягко взявшись за запястья Тора, успокаивающе поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев бешено скачущий пульс.

— Он был твоим отцом.

— _Твоим_ отцом, Тор. Не моим, — Локи отпустил одно из запястий, чтобы поймать свисающую прядь волос Тора и заправить ее ему за ухо. Его пальцы так и остались в сияющих волосах Тора. — Не моим. Не как для тебя.

Хватка ослабилась, превратившись во что-то гораздо более близкое к прошлым проявлениям нежности Тора, отведенным только для Локи.

— Почему я должен доверять тому, что ты говоришь?

Ликование было слишком сильным, чтобы удержать его в груди.

— Потому что я — все, что у тебя осталось.


End file.
